This invention relates to a bill device used in a vending machine, an exchange or the like device.
A bill device generally comprises a bill discrimination device for discriminating a true bill from a counterfeit one among inserted bills and accepting only true bills and a bill accumulating device for receiving and storing the accepted true bills. In conventional bill devices, a bill conveying passage leading from a bill insertion slit to the bill accumulating device is made in straight or gradually curved configuration with a result that the size of the bill device tends to become large to house the bill conveying passage of such configuration.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a bill device which is of a compact construction and still has minimum required functions as a bill device.